roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Gnolls
Physical Description Gnolls are a race of hulking, humanoids that resemble hyenas in more than mere appearance; they show a striking affinity with the scavenging animals, to the point of keeping them as pets, and reflect many of the lesser creatures’ behaviors. Society Gnolls are capable hunters but are far happier to scavenge or steal a kill than to go out and track down prey. This laziness impels them to acquire slaves of whatever type is available, whom they force to dig warrens, gather supplies and water, and even hunt for their gnoll masters. Relations Creatures other than hyenas and other gnolls are either meat or slaves, depending upon the temperament of the tribe. Even a dead or fallen comrade is a fresh meal for a gnoll, who might honor a distinguished tribe member with a brief prayer or thoroughly cook one that has died of a wasting disease, but otherwise view a dead gnoll as little different from any other creature. The more “civilized” gnolls do not eat their prisoners, but instead keep them as slaves, either to defend or improve their lair or to trade with other tribes or slaver bands. Gnolls relish combat, but only when they have the obvious advantage of numbers. In other situations, they prefer to avoid combat except as a means of winning a kill from another hunter, or as a clever ambush to bring down a large meal. These hyena-men see no value in courage or valor, instead preferring to flee once it becomes clear that victory is not possible, noting that it is better to run with tail tucked away than to lose one’s tail entirely. Alignment and Religion Gnolls are typically evil as their morals are far lower than the average race. As one a race that has no qualms in enslaving one another or even chowing down on a friend or two Gnolls have no problem getting their hands or maws dirty. Religion is something obscured with gnolls as they tend to be xenophobic but they value savage gods over ones focus more on law and order. Adventurers Gnoll adventures are rare because of their mindset and relations with other races tend to be straining. Though there could be odd cases such as gnolls left without a tribe or being lucky enough to be banished from their home instead of being eaten for that evening meal. So with no one to turn to and with their mindset of valuing pack tactics, a gnoll will flock to any other groups that would accept them so they can continue performing the tactics it already knows. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Wisdom (0 RP) Type: Gnoll might be human-like, but they still have qualities that set them apart. They are considered Monstrous Humanoids. (3RP) Size: Medium: Gnolls are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. (0RP) Normal Speed: Gnolls have a base speed of 30 feet. (0RP) Darkvision: Gnolls can see in the dark up to 60 feet. (0 RP) Carron Scent: Members of this race have a natural ability to sniff out carrion. This functions like the scent ability, but only for corpses and badly wounded creatures (creatures with 25% or fewer hit points). (1 RP) Natural Armor: Gnoll hides are remarkably tough, granting them a +2 natural armor bonus. (2 RP) Strong Belly Happy G’noll: Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, diseases. (2RP) Cornered Fury: Whenever a member of this race is reduced to half its hit points or fewer and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, it gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. (4RP) Bite: Gnolls gain a bite attack that does 1d6 damage. (1RP) Skill Bonus: Crafty in their ways Gnolls are traveling nomads, hunters, and gathers so Survival is always a class skill and they Receive a +2 to the skill. Cowardly: Gnolls are cowards by nature and at the first sight of danger they are likely to flee from battle. They receive a -2 will save vs fear effects. (-2 RP) Languages: Gnolls begin play speaking Common and Gnoll. Gnolls with high Intelligence can choose any of the following languages: Draconic, Giant, Goblin, Drow, and Orc Age Adulthood:15 years Intuitive: +1d4/ Self Taught +1d6/ Trained +2d6 Middle Age: 35/ Old: 53/ Venerable: 70/ Maximum +2d20 Base Height and Weight Height: Male: 6'10 /Female: 6'2" Weight: Male: 280lbs /Female: 240lbs Modifier: +2d6 inches/ Weight Modifier: +2d6X10lbs Favored Class Bonuses * Alchemist: Add +1/4 added natural armor for the alchemist’s mutagen. * Antipaladin: Add a +1/3 circumstance bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls while using smite evil (maximum bonus +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus * Arcanist: Add +1/3 to the DC to one of the arcanist’s exploits. * Barbarian: Add +1 round of rage per day * Bard: Add +1/6 effective level provided by the bard’s inspire courage bardic performance. * Bloodrager: Add +1 round of bloodrage per day * Brawler: Add +1/2 to the brawler’s CMB when making a trip attempt. * Cavalier: Add a +1/2 bonus to Acrobatics and Intimidate checks. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. Add +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power * Druid: Add a +1/2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks in swamps or aquatic environments. * Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter’s CMD when resisting a grapple or trip attempt. * Gunslinger: Add +1/4 to the gunslinger’s grit points. * Hunter: Choose one ranged weapon. Add +1 foot to the range increment of that weapon. This option has no effect unless the hunter has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); a range increment of 24 feet is effectively the same as a range increment of 20 feet, for example. * Inquisitor: Add +1/2 to the inquisitor’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one type of judgment. * Investigator: Add +1/4 rounds to the duration of the insight bonus granted by studied combat. * Magus: Add +1/5 of a new magic weapon property that can be added to the magus’s weapon by expending points from his arcane pool. These must be chosen from the following list: corrosive, corrosive burst, countering UE, furyborn UE, wounding. * Monk: Add +1/2 to Acrobatics checks to cross narrow surfaces and to Escape Artist checks. * Ninja: Add +1/4 point to the ninja’s ki pool. * Oracle: Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purposes of determining the effects of one revelation. * Ranger: Add +1/4 added natural armor to the ranger’s animal companion. * Rogue: The rogue gains +1/6 of a new rogue talent. * Samurai: Add +1/6 of an extra roll to the samurai’s resolute ability when using resolve (maximum 1 extra roll, allowing the samurai to roll three times on a Fort or Will save and take the best result). * Shaman: Add +5 feet to the range of one hex with a range other than “touch.” * Skald: Add one spell from the bard spell list to the skald’s list of spells known. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level he can cast. * Slayer: The slayer gains +1/6 of a new slayer talent. * Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. * Summoner: The summoner’s eidolon gains +1 hp * Swashbuckler: Add 1/4 to the swashbuckler’s effective class level to determine the extra damage she deals because of the precise strike deed when wielding a light flail or a whip. If the swashbuckler has the Slashing Grace feat or another similar effect, she can treat the Light flail or whip as a one-handed piercing melee weapon, and she gains this benefit when wielding the appropriate weapon for the feat as well. * Warpriest: Add ¼ to the warpriest’s effective level when determining the damage of his sacred weapon. * Witch: The witch gains 1/6 of a new witch hex. * Wizard: Add +1/2 to the wizard’s effective class level for the purposes of determining his familiar’s natural armor adjustment, Intelligence, and special abilities. Category:Race